Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-7p+8(9p+6)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ -7p + {8(}\gray{9p+6}{)} $ $ -7p + {72p+48} $ Combine the $p$ terms: $ {-7p + 72p} + 48$ $ {65p} + 48$ The simplified expression is $65p+48$